The present invention relates to a video projector that is fastenable to an antitheft cable or cable.
A portable projector includes an antitheft structure, which is fastened to an antitheft cable to prevent theft. One example of such an antitheft structure is a Kensington lock, which is used to secure a projector to an immovable object, such as a table (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-20551). The antitheft structure includes a lock shaft arranged on the distal end of an antitheft cable. In a state in which the basal end of the antitheft cable is secured to an immovable object, the lock shaft is inserted into a security slot of the projector. The lock shaft is then locked in this state so that the lock shaft cannot be removed from the security slot of the projector.
Projectors including security bars are proposed (for example, refer to product brochure for LP-XC55 and LP-XC50, Sanyo Electric Co., Ltd., June 2008. The security bar is built into the housing of the projector so as to form a strap passage between the security bar and the housing of the projector. An antitheft wire is inserted through the strap passage and secured to an immovable object, such as a desk, to prevent the projector from being stolen.